The Idiot Box
by Midstorm1
Summary: Isabella French is the head writer of Storytime in Storybrooke, a popular children television show, when a new executive, Mr. Gold decides to make major changes.
1. First Meeting

The Idiot Box

Summary: Isabella French is the head writer of _Storytime in Storybrooke_, a popular children television show, when a new executive, Mr. Gold decides to make major changes. (_What happens when Storm watches 30 Rock and The Dick Van Dyke Show.)_

Author's Note: Thanks so much to Delilahbe for letting me bounce ideas off her and beta reading it. Also I don't remember where Jefferson's last name Madden came from, but I read it somewhere, and now his last name can't be anything else.

_I must say I find television very educational. The minute somebody turns it on, I go to the library and read a good book._ — Groucho Marx

Isabella French loved her job as head writer of _Storytime in Storybrooke_. She entertained children for a living, however it did have its moments. The second she stepped into the TAN (The American Network, not tan, T-A-N as she had to always remind people) building she was bombarded by her producer Jefferson.

"Little rabbit, news is buzzing around this place about a new executive upstairs," he said handing her a coffee.

"What happened to Blue?" she asked. Rebecca Blue always seemed to have an ulterior motive but always publicly supported children and family entertainment, which for Belle, in the sea of sharks was good enough for her.

"Who know? These these executives are interchangeable," he said. "But we have a meeting with the new guy in five."

"What?" she yelled, stopping in her tracks and looking down at her outfit of a blouse and jeans, it wasn't the best outfit for a first impression of the person who would be overseeing their budget.

She ran into wardrobe and threw on a dress Mary Margaret wore in her part as the librarian, getting an evil glare from Granny the costume supervisor.

"Sorry Granny, I'll bring it right back, I swear," she said zipping herself up as she ran to meet Jefferson in the elevator.

"Are you late for a very important date?" he asked. Belle just rolled her eyes with a smile. Jefferson's love of C.S. Lewis and other children stories made him the perfect producer for _Storytime_.

The show revolved around a young boy named John, played by the adorable Henry Mills, who dealt with the day-to-day issues every kid went through. His sanctuary was the library, where the lovable librarian Adriana, who would read to him the classic stories that would be brought to life by his imagination on screen.

The whole plot was pretty much Belle's childhood, so she was a little more invested in the show and the story than most people in the "business."

The ride to the top floor seemed to take forever and they made their way to the front desk where a giant was sitting behind Astrid's old desk.

"You are Mr. Gold's nine o'clock?" he said quietly.

Belle looked at the nameplate and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Dove."

The man just smiled and said, "Call me Danny. And right this way."

After opening the office doors, the first thing she noticed was that the whole office seemed to be host to a construction zone. The second thing she noticed was the man in a well-tailored suit, his eyes instantly locking with hers. His long hair not normally seen in corporate America, took her aback, maybe this guy wasn't just another suit.

"Ms. French and Mr. Madden I presume?" he asked in a Scottish accent, holding out the hand that wasn't gripping an ornate cane handle.

She shook his hand while pretending to not feel the warmth of his palm. After greeting Jefferson, he motioned for them to sit at the two chairs across from his desk.

"Forgive the noise, this was all suppose to be done before my arrival but things happen."

"It was a beautiful office," Belle replied looking around confused.

"It's a great office, but sometimes, you have to change things that are perfectly good just to make them your own."

Belle and Jefferson shared a nervous glance.

"Plus, blue was never my color," he said waving his hand to the walls that were now a cream color. "But you didn't come here to discuss my decorating preferences. I'm Cameron Gold, the new VP of East Coast Entertainment and Clothing Manufacture. Let's talk about _Storytime_."

"Blue pretty much just went over our budget once a quarter and let us do what we do," Jefferson said hopefully.

"Well, I'm not Blue," he answered sternly. "And _Storytime_, while it does alright in the ratings, doesn't merit the budget it has now. You are hemorrhaging money. I know you have a contract for another year, but —"

Belle stood up before he could finish "Wait. While we might not have all the key demographics, we do get some from the 18-49 demographic, parents watch the show with their children and parents buy… things! And we were nominated for an Emmy. And yes, it was a daytime Emmy, but it still counts!"

Mr. Gold leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Well there it is, what I was looking for. You will have to forgive me, Ms. French, but when you walked in I had you pegged as a mousy librarian who was going to do whatever the executives told her."

Belle looked down at her floral dress, but quickly met his eyes again. "Well you are wrong, I put my heart and soul into the show and if you could just read a tenth of the letters we get from children all around the—"

It was his turn to interrupt her. "I have no doubts children love it, but we need to look at the bottom line," he stared at her for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. If you make three changes then I'll let you finish the season and then we'll talk about season three."

There was a pause, Belle still standing glared at him. "I would be an idiot to agree to something without hearing the stipulations."

Mr. Gold grin grew even bigger. "I like you. First things first, your season has to be shortened from 24 to 22 episodes, still a full season."

Belle grimaced, this meant cutting a whole storyline with the mermaids from Neverland, but she still agreed.

"Second, no more outdoor shoots, everything needs to be shot on a green screen."

"What? Our computer graphics department is good, but nothing looks better than the actual forest in forest scenes."

"That may be true, dearie, but with the unpredictability of weather and traveling to upstate New York every week, it costs a pretty penny and the show just isn't worth it."

Jefferson who had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, chimed in, "What if we only do it every other episode and the second unit crew shoots it?"

"So glad to see you aren't a mute, Mr. Madden and I'm agreeable if you are, Ms. French," Mr. Gold answered.

Belle nodded.

"And the third condition," she asked almost afraid of what was next.

"I want to you to bring Regina Mills back as a regular."

"What? No! The evil queen episode terrified children!" Belle countered.

"It may have, but it was the highest rated episode of your entire season, and fathers loved her. Bring her back, she she is a theatre actress, she will class up the place."

Belle sighed and wondered how Mary Margaret would take her "arch nemesis" working on the show permanently.

"I'm taking that grumble as an assent you agree?"

"Yes," she said. "If it means no one gets fired and we are still on the air."

Mr. Gold stood up, smiling and shook her hand: "The deal is struck."


	2. The Biggest Fan

The Idiot Box: the Biggest Fan

Puzzle-Dragon prompted: _Belle meets Baden for the first time._

and Joylee56 prompted: _Belle, not knowing Gold has a child, meets Bae who is a fan of the show._

Belle had a five minute break before she had to go back in "the dungeon," also known as a the writer room. While her team was creative and talented, they had their moments and today one of the directors/writers Victor was getting on her last nerves. She marched over to the coffee counter when she heard a noise from under the adjacent table.

She crouched down and came face to face with a little boy who couldn't have been more than six years old. He was too young to be one of extras in John's classroom.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked gently.

"I just saw the Evil Queen!" he whispered, terrified. Belle had to stifle a laugh, Regina was roaming the halls in her full costume and makeup and frightened even Ella in hair.

"Well you do know it is just pretend, she isn't actually evil," she said, though she knew a few people who might disagree.

"Really? Because she looked super scary!" he said, tugging at the collar of his plaid shirt.

"I promise," she told him, making a X on her heart with her finger. She held out her hand and he tentatively grasped it, leaving his hiding place.

"I'm Belle, I write for the show." She smiled when he didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm Bae! I love Storytime! It's my favorite show to watch, even Papa loves it!" he said quickly and excitedly.

"Is your Papa here?" she asked looking around.

"Kind of, he is upstairs. I'm here with my new nanny, we had to get a new one, since we moved. My nanny is visiting her Granny and I wanted to see where Storytime is made, she promised if I was good, we could visit."

She smiled, knowing exactly who she was looking for and started walking with Bae to Wardrobe, while he chattered on about his favorite characters and episodes.

"Baden!" a voice called out behind them.

"Papa," Bae called out with smile, instantly letting go of her hand and ran straight into the arms of his father.

It was Mr. Gold. She hadn't seen him since their meeting a few days ago where he made many stipulations on keeping the show on the air.

"Ms. French," he said nodding towards her.

Baden laughed and told his father seriously, "That isn't Ms. French, that is Belle, she writes Storytime, our favorite show!"

Belle blinked the pair a moment, before smiling, "Your favorite show?"

"Well, yes, there are very few shows on television that entertain both a child and their parent," he said looking down at his son. "Now where is that nanny of yours? It's only been a week and she already lost you!"

Ruby ran down the hallway frantic, however stopped short when saw Bae with Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold, I'm so sorry—" Ruby started, but he raised a hand and she quieted.

However before he could yell or dismiss her, Belle seeing Baden's worry eyes, quickly injected, telling him all about Regina, how most children are terrified of her, and that the floor was a very children safe place.

Mr. Gold turned from Belle to Ruby, "You are very lucky, you get one more chance. Now take him home, make sure he has all his homework done by the time I get back."

Bae took Ruby's hand and while walking around turned around and yelled, "Bye Papa, bye Belle! Please write more Storytimes!"

When the two of them were out the door, Belle quickly turned around facing her new boss.

"You were never going to cancel the show were you?" she said angrily coming closer to him. "You just wanted those changes to be made."

"I did not want the show to be canceled, but I'm not the only one who makes those decisions," he practically whispered back.

"What you mean?"

"I promised the president if we kept the show on air, there would be changes and the ratings would go up."

Belle went silent, suddenly noticing how close they were standing and backed up slowly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dearie, but please disappoint me or your biggest fan."

"I won't," she promised walking towards the writers' room smiling.


	3. Bonding Moments

**The Idiot Box:** _Bonding Moments_

**Author's Note:** The modern names of Baelfire (Baden) and Jefferson (last name Madden) come from the oh so talented thestraggletag. Her stories got into my mind and live in there and now I can't imagine those characters with different names.

**repeatinglitanies asked:** Much to Belle and Mr Gold's chagrin, Baden Gold has decided to make his tent in Belle's office and refuses to leave.

**riskpig asked:** The show receives a letter about divorce from Baden

* * *

Belle was having a rough day, she was putting out fires left and right. Regina refused to come out of her dressing room until she was given more lines, while two of the children actors had the flu and the writers room was pure chaos.

She went into the office she shared with Jefferson and fell into her desk chair. Thomas, the intern followed her in with a folder in his hand.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Just another day in Storybrooke," Belle sighed. "And look it's not even halfway done."

"Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up," he smiled, handing her the folder. "Here are some fan letters I thought you might like to see."

Children and even some parents sent letters to the show and as much as Belle would love to go through them all herself, she just didn't have time. But Sean as an intern was in charge of social media and interacting fans. Each fan that wrote in would receive an autographed photo of Mary Margaret and Storytime in Storybrooke bookmark she personally designed.

She smiled as the young man left and looked through the letters. She read about a twelve year old who was sick all time, but Storytime was the way she made friends. She read another by a eight year old boy who said he started reading Peter Pan after seeing the Neverland episode and now it was "his favorite book in the whole world and read it a billion times."

But one letter hit a little too close to home. It was written in crayon by a young a child who obviously put a lot of care into his wrote.

Dear John (lots of the letters would be addressed to Henry's character, since children didn't know any better),

I like watching you on TV. It makes me happy. Papa and me always watch the show together no matter what. You don't have a dad like I don't have a mom but you still do cool stuff. I like that. Watching the show makes me forget that my mum doesn't want me. Papa says Mum loves me, but why would she go away with Killy? He is mean and doesn't smell good. Thank you for letting me watch the show. I hope to see another dragon!

Love,

Bae

Belle was glad the door was closed, because she had started crying. Belle's own mother had left her family when she was seven. Her father, broken hearted, couldn't stand to stay in the place where they all had been so happy, so they moved to America where his cousin owned a chain of floral shops.

It was a difficult move for Belle, losing her mother, her home, her whole country. The children at her school had already been friends with each for three years and thought her accent was weird. So Belle would spend her lunch time in the library reading whatever she could get her hands on. The librarian, Mrs. King, there had been so kind to her and loved to discuss books with the little girl, she ended up being the inspiration of Adriana. She wondered if Mrs. King ever watched the show, she really should look her up when she next visited her father.

Looking back down on the paper, she noticed again the name Bae. While there were millions of kids that watched the show, Bae wasn't a common name, add the age, it could be little Baden Gold.

She shook her head and put the folder away. Grabbing some tissues and splashing some water from cup on her face, she tried to calm herself down again to get back into the dungeon (Jefferson's name for the writer room, since it had no windows).

Into the deep once more she thought.

The next day went more smoothly than the last. She, Victor, August, and Rory had just finished writing the latest episode. She was in her office reading it over once more, when Ruby rushed in.

"Belle, could you please do me a favor?" she said breathlessly.

"Sure," Belle answered looking at her friend with concern.

"I usually drop off Baden at this time to his father, however Mr. Dove just told me that Mr. Gold is still uptown in a meeting, but I have class in 20 minutes and I would ask Granny, but she is about to have a fitting with Regina and she terrifies Baden, the poor thing. Could you watch him for like 15 minutes, you are the only person he likes and Gold approves of," Ruby rushed without even taking a breath.

"Yes, of course… what do you mean I'm the only person he likes?" she asked walking with her friend over to wardobe.

"Well, he must like you, he barely ever talks to anyone, even me," Ruby said sadly. "We have gotten to two words answers now, so its progressing. But he met you and he just started chatting away."

Belle was shocked, Baden never seemed shy to her, other than hiding under a table from Regina (she admittedly wanted to do that some days), he seemed like every other kid she had met.

Bae was reading a book near Granny at her sewing station. The instant he saw her his eyes perked up.

"Belle," he exclaimed, running to her like he did his father a few days ago, hugging her as close as he could. Belle couldn't help but ruffle his soft curly hair.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! Ruby said we are going to hang out while Papa is in a meeting."

"We are, let's go to my office," she said, taking his hand and waving to Ruby who was already running out the door.

Baden's eyes were huge as he tried to take in all the office, with Storytime posters and memorabilia from the show adorned on the walls.

She lead him to child size table and chair that Jefferson brought into their office for his daughter Grace, who would sometimes play an extra in the library. She thought Bae would love the chance to be on his favorite television show, maybe she should ask Mr. Gold when he stopped to pick his son up.

She gave Baden some color pencils and printer paper.

"Draw whatever you want," she said with a smile. She would have prefered to spend some time with the child, but she need to finish looking over the script so she could get it to the director and the sides to the cast. Regina was known to be furious when she didn't have her scripts on time.

She was finishing reading the first act, when Baden walked up to her with a drawing in his hand.

"It's you," he explained, handing her the artwork. "And this is a dragon, but you don't have a sword, you have a pen, because Papa says a pen is better than a sword. So you are writing the dragon a fun story and you two are friends, because you are nice like that."

"It's perfect!" She pinned up the drawing in the middle of her cork board where she and Jefferson put schedules and reminders. "Now everyday I'll see it and think of you."

Baden smiled and then looked at her computer screen.

"Are you working on a new story?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to hear some of it?"

The young boy nodded at once.

"But you have to promise not tell anymore about the story, we want it to be a surprise for everyone," she said.

He nodded solemnly. She picked him up and placed him on her lap as she read through the script like a storybook, doing her best Goldilock and bear impressions. Baden laughed and 'ohh' at all the right times, it was nice to get a live reaction.

There was a knock on her open door, Mr. Gold with a particular look on his face. Instead of running to his father like he did last time, Bae stayed in her lap, waving at his father.

"Belle is telling me a story, it's really good!" he said excitedly.

"Well that was very kind of Ms. French, but you are probably hungry and she needs to get her work done," Gold said.

"I'm not hungry, not really, I want to stay here with Belle. Plus I'm helping, I'm her key."

Gold had a questioned look on his face.

"He is my key demographic," she said with a smile. "For the first time I'm completely confident in sending a script out after reading it to him."

"That's all well and good, but Baden you need to eat, remember we are going to eat at your favorite, Peanut Butter & Company."

Baden looked at Belle, "They put raisins and bananas and take off the crusts for you, it's the best restaurant in the whole world! You should come with us Belle!"

Belle looked from son to father, Mr. Gold's face was unreadable.

"Maybe another time," she said, pulling the boy out of her lap, so she could stand up.

Bae frowned, but picked up his backpack, and hugged her.

"See you later Belle, thank you telling me the story!" he said happily. Baden walked out into the writers room, but Mr. Gold stayed.

"Um… Thank you again for looking after him," he said.

"You're welcome Mr. Gold," she said with a smile.

He turned to walk away, but looked back at her one more time, again she couldn't read his face, but the look did make her heart skip a beat.

Author's Note 2: I decided to make Belle's mother alive, because really we don't know what happened to her, though my Once Upon a Time headcanon is she died in childbirth, however in our world that isn't as common.


	4. Audition Day

The Idiot Box: Audition Day

**Summary:** The show needs a Prince Charming, but Mr. Gold causes problems when Belle auditions actors.

* * *

"Ms. French if you have a moment," Mr. Gold asked from the doorframe of the office she shared with Jefferson. She nearly jumped out of her seat, for a man with a cane, he was pretty good at catching her off guard.

"Yes, what can I do for you Mr. Gold?" she said a little haughtily. Regina had started a fight with the director/writer of the show Victor and Belle had to spend an hour meditating the childish argument between the two. And at that moment she just couldn't forget whose idea it was to bring Regina back full time.

"I see you are auditioning the part of Prince Charming tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, he is going to be introduced before the winter hiatus," she replied, not liking where this was going.

"I would like to sit in on the auditions, we need to make sure you get the right person for the job."

"With all do respect Mr. Gold, Jefferson and I know how to audition people," she said standing up, feeling a fight coming up.

"And with all do respect, I don't believe you have looked at the market research the network spent thousands of dollars on," he smirked. "Now I have, and I know what your audience wants."

"Just like you knew that fathers liked Regina," she remarked, she had become suspicious after finding out he was a fan of the show.

"Yes, well there is no accounting for taste of the general public," he said and she could tell there was truth to his statement. She originally thought he and Regina were friends, or possibly lovers, that's why he pushed for her on the show. However, now she thought about it, he had actively avoided the actress at all times and rolled his eyes whenever she was mentioned.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of someone from corporate getting to decide on casting on our show… again!" Belle said as she rode the elevator with Jefferson the next day. She was gripping an old copy of Grimm fairy tales her mother gave her when she was a child. Belle always felt safer with a book in her hand.

"Don't worry, we are using the Madden system. We have four people. The first guy, Gold's settling in. The second, he hates. The third is David. The fourth proves how good David is. It's a foolproof," Jefferson told her with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

She wasn't sure if she should be more scared of that gleam or that he probably jinxed the whole endeavor with the words "foolproof." While she didn't like the idea of bringing in three (not so talented) actors in, just to waste their time, Victor had (surprisingly) wisely told her that every audition was a learning experience for actors and they were really doing them a favor.

However, before Gold came into her office, she and Jefferson had already planned on giving David Nolan the job. Belle had been a production assistant on the show called "The Shepherds," about a family of brothers who were all priests. David, who had a supporting role along with his twin brother James, was always on time, knew his lines and had an all around good attitude.

She specifically remembered a late night, where the guest director was having a hard time making the episode "his own." David had finally nailed the scene, however when reviewing the take they noticed the boom mic was in the shot. Instead of getting upset like other actors would do (namely his brother), David went to craft services and poured two cups of coffee for the audio operator and himself, and said they both needed the caffeine jolt.

The stars of the show set the moral for the rest of the cast and crew, and David Nolan was just what they needed. They exited the elevator and spotted David chatting with Mary Margaret. He gave his movie star grin and kissed Belle's cheek, saying hello.

"It's good to see you again David," she said with a smile.

"You too Belle, I was just telling Mary Margaret how you were a P.A. for a show I did, and I just knew you were going to go far."

Belle beamed at the praise, coming from anyone else she would have rolled her eyes, knowing they were just sucking up to get the part, but David like Mary Margaret like professionals, were very genuine people. While catching up a little with David, she barely registered the the tap of a cane behind them.

Belle took a deep breath and turned around ready to face her "foe."

"Hello Mr. Gold," she said, wishing she could smile on cue.

"Ms. French," he muttered, his eyes narrowed on her and David.

Jefferson sensing the tension, became a saint and said: "Well let show begin!"

* * *

"Could she take off her heels?" the actor said, looking up at Mary Margaret.  
"I'm not wearing heels," the actress replied in her ballet flats.

"Well lady you are a giant."

Jefferson turned the side and winked at Belle.

* * *

"You know this Prince guy seems a bit like a pussy. I mean the girl saves him? That's not how it works. Who writes this crap?"

Belle half raised her hand, while putting her elbow on the table, trying to resist the urge to smack Jefferson, who was just grinning like a madman. Mr. Gold just scribbled away in his notebook.

* * *

"I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real 'prince charming'."

Belle was practically giddy in her seat. They had chemistry! Just like she knew instantly Mary Margaret was Snow White, she knew David was Prince Charming. She just hoped that look on Mr. Gold's face was his normal one.

* * *

"I have a name… LINE."

"You have the script in your hand."

"Oh yeah… You know."

* * *

Jefferson, Belle and Mr. Gold congregated in his large office upstairs.

"Well, there was one clear choice," Belle said.

"Yes, dearie there was, the first actor."

Jefferson's mouth just hung opened, but Belle wasn't one to stay quiet, even to scary executives.

"Are you out of your mind? David and Mary Margaret have the chemistry that all networks wish they could have on every show!" she said standing up, glaring at him from across his desk.

"That is all well and good, but I'm going to pay for you to have your boyfriend on set!" he nearly yelled, standing up and walking to over to face her.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she replied. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well the two of you seem very cozy."

"Because we worked together on a show a few years ago, which is why I want to hire him, he is a good guy," she said almost calmy. Looking around the office, she noticed Jefferson was no longer there, the coward.

"Well then, maybe I'll reconsider."

"Maybe you should." She paused, before adding: "And I don't date actors or anyone in the 'business' not since I got this job, I never know when people want to date me for me, or for a gig."

"That is the reason I don't date anyone," he said softly, though the second it was out of his mouth he looked like wanted to take it back.

"Well you have Bae, you must have dated some."

His face soften at the thought of his six-year-old son, "I met my ex-wife before all this happened." He motioned around the huge office as if to say 'his success.'

She waited a little, before looking into his eyes. "Will you please reconsider David?"

He stared at her, "Hire him."

* * *

dancinwithabottle: A prompt for the Idiot Box verse. Belle sits in on an audition, as does Gold, and Gold can't help but think that the actor seems to be hitting on Belle.

NicoleMuenchSeidel: Now that you've established that Gold is one of the fathers watching, what if Belle now goes fishing about his comment in chapter 1 about Regina, "fathers loved her."….asking if he is one of he fathers that loves Regina, trying to figure out if Gold is just the kind of guy that is attracted to superficial beauty. It would be interesting to see his reaction, and whether he voices what qualities he is attracted to.

(Still accepting prompts)


	5. A Different Story

Summary: Belle gets upset with a writer right when Mr. Gold walks in.

A big thank you to esinofsardis for beta reading!

Author Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hurt my wrist and type is a pain with a brace. And if you have any prompts just leave them in a review, PM me, or find me on tumblr my name is stormywithachance.

* * *

"No, it can't be set in the diner!" Belle screamed across the writer's room.

"Why the hell not? There needs to be a change of scenery. It's getting boring in the library," Victor yelled right back. Victor Whale was always trying to stay "cutting edge" as he called it. However that sometimes (a lot of the times) clashed with the way Belle felt it should go. Storytime in Storybrooke was a classic with a twist. Not a spin. Not a shake up. Just a twist.

The library set was her favorite place in the whole studio, she always felt the most comfortable there.

"The library is where the whole fucking story started! It's our headquarters, our Central Perk, our Hogwarts! Don't ruin Hogwarts Victor!"

Belle froze. She couldn't believe cursed, much less at an employee in front of all the writers and the producer Jefferson. She was just about to apologize when she heard the unmistakable tap of a cane against the linoleum floors. She closed her eyes for a second a sighed. While she would think it was a horrible coincidence that her boss just happened to be walking around their floor when she was a nervous breakdown, Mr. Gold had been spending much more time down here than his predecessor.

Jefferson had done some reconnaissance on Cameron Gold once they met him. Rumor had it he was nicknamed 'the beast' in the business world. He was the master of deals and contracts. He also worked his way from the bottom up, something Belle respected. However everything else she heard, made her wary of the man.

The whole room was silent as the imposing figure of Mr. Gold strolled into the office.

"Dearie, why don't you come to my office?" he said motioning at her.

She past Jefferson with a dreaded look in her eyes. He mouthed the words "good luck," which she took to be poor sarcasm.

They rode the elevator in silence and while it took everything she had she smiled at Mr. Dove when they walked by his desk.

"Have a seat," Mr. Gold said gesturing to the arm chairs near the window as he closed the door.

On the table surrounding the chairs was a decorated tea set. She sat down in the chair, the chair she would be fired in. She would be blacklisted in the entertainment industry, she would have to move back in with her father, work in the flower shop, she hated flowers. She taking a deep breath she decided she would at least go down with dignity, she wouldn't cry.

Mr. Gold took a sit across from her and started pouring the tea. She could help but watch his hands elegantly handle the antique.

"How do you take your tea dearie?" he asked.

"One spoon of sugar, no milk," she answered. He complied to her request and handed her the steaming cup. She mimed taking sips, since she felt anything would make her feel sick at the moment.

"I've met with many producers and writers, this past month, but none of them are even half as passionate as you are."

Passionate he had said, not mental, she thought, that was a good sign.

"Well, I love what I do."

"No, it's more than that, you have a personal connection with the story," he said almost softly.

Belle blinked at his analysis, no one had ever really figured out how she came up with the idea. Most figured she just wanted to push her pro-reading agenda on the masses. But once again, Mr. Gold seemed to see right through her, it was unnerving but also strangely comforting to find someone who understood her.

"I'm John," she answered quietly. His eyebrow rose at the statement.

"I mean, I was like John growing up. After my mother left me and my Dad when I was seven, we moved to the States. We lived in a small town, where everyone already had friends. I was the odd girl with the funny accent. My Dad spent most of his time working, trying to make sure I was taken care of, which I do appreciate, he helped me get through University. But I ended up spending most of my time in the library reading and daydreaming. When my Dad would have time off, we didn't have much money to do things, so we would watch TV. The show represent two important things from my childhood," she said all this very quickly without looking him in the eye.

"Interesting, I'll be sure to use that question in my next exit interview," he said. She instantly dropped the cup.

"That was quip, my dear," he said. She stared at him for a second but then grabbed the cup from the floor , she had broken the boss' antique tea set.

"I'm, uh… I'm so sorry, but, uh… It's… It's chipped. Y-You can hardly see it," she said showing him the damage.

"Well, it's just a cup," he said shrugging her off. "But we do need to talk about what to do about Mr. Whale."

"Dr. Whale," she corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a PHD in English from Harvard, he never lets anyone forget it."

"Well Dr. Whale from Harvard, needs to be apologized to," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I will definitely do that."

"However, make sure he knows this is still your show. You are the head writer, producer and creator."

Before she could reply, the door opened to reveal Ruby and her charge Baden, dressed in a school uniform. The six year old ran in and when he caught sight of her he launched himself at her.

"Belle! I've missed you!" he said, completely ignoring his father.

"I've missed you too," she laughed as she embraced the child.

"Bae, I thought you were excited to show your father your spelling test?" Ruby asked smiling.

Bae looked torn, but let go of Belle to go into his backpack and handed his father a piece of paper with a large A written in red ink and gold stars.

"Look Papa, I even spelled citizen right!"

Mr. Gold's whole face broke out into a grin. "Well done Bae, once we get home we'll put this on the frig."

Bae beamed at the praise. Ruby said her goodbyes muttering something about class and rushed off. Bae then climbed into Belle's lap, settling in while he was going stay there for a while.

"One does not simply sit in people's laps, Baden," Gold told him sternly. Belle was about to reply she didn't mind the child beat her to it.

"Belle isn't people, Belle is my friend," he said, but then paused to think. "We are friends, right Belle?"

He looked up at her with those warm brown eyes, eyes he must have gotten from his father.

"Yes we are," she said smiling at the boy, cuddling him closer. Belle always had a fondness for children. She was Jefferson's go to babysitter for his daughter Grace, when he had to work late. She loved the innocent imagination of children, she even collaborated with the actor Henry Swan on a few ideas for the show.

Belle wondered if Baden was wanting or even needing a little motherly love. Ruby was a wonderful friend, but she wasn't what you would call maternal.

Growing up, when Belle had just moved to the States and felt homesick, her father's cousin-in-law would give her the best hugs. She was soft and she smelled like cinnamon, she would pick her up and just rock her. Belle believed this was what a mother's love felt like. As she thought of of those times, she just held Bae closer, kissing the top his curly hair.

Mr. Gold eyed the pair of them.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"Belle, I think you should be on the show!" Bae said excitedly, ignoring his father's question.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you look like a princess! But you wouldn't be a sissy princess like Cinderella, you would be a tough princess like Snow White! Plus you already have the name."

"We just need to find you a beast," Gold retorted smiling.

And Belle can't help but grin back, knowing who would be her first choice.

* * *

puzzle-dragon asked: Idiot Box Prompt: Mr. Gold asks Belle why the show means so much to her.

riskpig asked: IDIOT BOX PROMPT: Belle stands up to a particularly p.o.'d cast member.

Anonymous asked: Hi sweetheart! For your "the Idiot's Box" - Bae think Belle should be part of the show because she looks like a princess.


	6. Three Golden Interludes

A Golden Interlude

Author's Note: A few people have asked for some of the story from Gold's point of view. So instead of changing it all around here are three ficlets that are insight into his mind. Also it was just an excuse to write more fluffy Bae and Gold moments.

* * *

While Cameron Gold did enjoy the show Storytime in Storybrooke, it was smart but children appropriate, what he enjoyed even more was watching his six-year-old reaction to the show.

Baden would sit next to him in his pajamas, blanket and teddy bear in hand. He would giggle at the jokes, put his blanket over his head when the ogres came, and cheer when the heroes saved the day.

"Papa that was the best Storytime EVER," Bae said excitedly. Gold just smiled at his, not reminding him, the boy said that after every episode.

Bae jumped off the couch and ran over to his child-size table and took out some paper and his crayons.

"What are you doing son?" he asked curiously. "Bedtime is in a few minutes."

"I know, I just want to write a letter to Belle, telling her that it was the best ever!" he answered his father, taking out his favorite blue crayon and writing away.

Dear Belle:

How are you? I love Storytime. The show was the best. I can't wait to go to school and play ogres and knights with my friends. Playing pretend is the best. I love the show. I love you. I hope to see you soon and we can play.

Love,

Bae

"Papa, can you give this to Belle tomorrow when you go to work? I have karate class and won't be able to visit you at work," he said almost solemnly.

"Yes, dear one, I can do that," Mr. Gold smiled, though he did feel guilty that he was using his son's love of the show and it's creator as an excuse to visit the lovely Belle French.

* * *

Cameron Gold shuffled the tedious forms around his desk. He loved making a deal, even writing up contracts, but after the deal was struck, it all became a boring mess to him.

"Mr. Gold, Baden is on line one," Mr. Dove said through the intercom.

Gold quickly answered the phone, he son rarely called him.

"Bae, what is it son?" he asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Papa, I need help on a homework assignment," his son told him. Gold breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is the project?"

"I need to write about a person I admire. But it can't be our parents or else I would write about you."

Gold grinned, all the awards hanging up in his office paled in comparison to his son's words.

"So what do you need from me?"

"I want to interview Belle, because she is smart and nice and really cool. And Ruby said I should plan to meet her and she only has her cell phone number, but Belle turns off her cell phone when she is writing and Ruby says by the time Belle is done working its past my bedtime. So could I please have her work phone number?"

Gold marveled at both the way his son could say so many words without taking a breathe and that they shared an infatuation with the same woman. Well they did have good taste. He gave his son the phone number that he may have already had memorized.

Before he had a child, he loved working all hours of the day. But now that he had Baden, his favorite moments happened when he was out of the office.

Today was their junk food day as Bae liked to call it. Gold wanted the best for his son, in every way including nutrition. However, having one day a week where they didn't look at nutritional value was okay. The diner was suggested by their new neighbors, Freddie and Abigail, who both had lived in New York their whole lives and were better than any Zagat guide.

He expected to see Bae and his nanny waiting for him, in their favorite booth. However, what he did find was his son and the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past month, giggling over milkshakes. She wore a beautiful lace blue dress, that made her eyes sparkle, not that he was looking at her eyes.

"Miss French, what are you doing here?" he asked as casually as possible.

Her face fell at his words.

"Bae, said, I thought you knew I was coming along. He made it sound like it was your idea." she said looking from him to the boy.

He looked at his son, who instantly attempted to look guilty, he even added a slight pout for effect.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to intrude," she said getting up grabbing her purse, however he stopped her by holding her hands, surprising even himself.

"No, please stay. If Bae had asked, I would have agreed."

"Which is why I said she could come!" Bae said suddenly smiling again. "Plus I need to finish our interview."

Belle scooted back into the booth. Gold sat across from her and his son.

"Have you ordered yet?" he asked.

"No, just the milkshakes, we wanted to wait for you," Bae said, rolling his pencil in his hand. "Okay, Belle, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue," she answered with a smile. Blue was becoming Gold's favorite color as well.

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate cake."

Bae struggled spelling the first word, but before he could assist him, Belle told him, "CHO-CO-LATE."

Bae just grinned at her and finished spelling the word correctly. Gold tried to concentrate on his son and not the way Belle's lips pursed around the straw of her strawberry milkshake.

"Why do you like writing?"

"It's fun to make up stories in my head. It's like playing pretend."

The waitress came to take their orders, the three of them ordering hamburgers and fries.

"I think that's it. Papa can you think of any questions for Belle?" Bae asked.

Yes he could think of many questions, but none of them were appropriate.

* * *

The next day after long meetings and boring small talk he finally made his way home. While he wanted to be successful for Bae's future, he also wanted to be a proper father to him and missing a few hours with son always upset him.

He found Bae and his nanny Ruby on the living room floor, playing some kind of spelling word game with flash cards. He didn't much care for the girl, but she came highly recommended and Bae adored her, which was all that really mattered.

"Hello Mr. Gold, Louis left you a plate of dinner in the oven," Miss Lucas told him. Bae just waved at his father, he was immersed in the game.

Gold decided to eat his dinner at the kitchen counter, instead of the dining room. He prefered the kitchen because there were mementos and reminders of Bae everywhere. His colorful plastic plates and cups were stacked neatly in the clear cabinet. The rainbow bread that Bae swore taste better than "boring bread" was on the counter. The refrigerator was covered with his good grades, letter magnets and artwork.

A new drawing caught his eye. It was obviously of Baden and him in the park, but there was a woman there. She had blue eyes and brown curly hair. Could Bae be drawing his mother? His friend Archie Hopper, told him Bae may start asking questions on why he never saw his mother. Gold never wanted to lie to his son, but he couldn't tell him, he was unwanted.

He looked at the drawing closer, the woman seemed to have some kind of square with writing in her hands.

"Papa, you've seen my new drawing!" Bae said excitedly walking into the room.

"Yes, who is this?" he said pointing at the woman.

Bae rolled his eyes (should six-year-olds be rolling their eyes, Gold thought making a mental note to ask Archie).

"It's Belle, of course! Don't you see the book in her hand?" he told his father.

"Oh yes of course Miss French."

"I'm going to draw another one, so she can her own drawing on her frig," Bae said, grabbing a squeeze box of apple juice.

Gold knew he should be thankful that Bae wasn't missing his mother, but he also knew he should be worried that his son was drawing pictures of Belle, the woman his father was falling for and had little to no chance of ever being with.

* * *

Prompts: Idoit Box!Bae, when you're watching Storytime in Stroybrooke (or any other time) does your Papa ever talk about Belle?

Bae arrives from school and shows a drawing he made: He with his father and with Belle.


	7. She Said

The Idiot Box: She Said

Here are two little ficlets, both requested by readers. I hope you guys enjoy them and thank you to all who have reviewed, it means so much to me!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

_The Mind of Ruby_

Ruby Lucas was born to be a babysitter, she had a gift with children. Her Granny said she should go into education, however all Ruby wanted to do was go into fashion. She really couldn't be blamed, her grandmother was a seamstress in television and Broadway shows her entire life. She grew up surrounded by fabric and sewing machines. Maybe eventually she could teach sewing and fashion to young ones, but right now she wanted her own fashion line.

However, Parson, the New School of Design wasn't cheap, so she went to school part time while babysitting the children of the wealthy. She had gotten her first nanny gig when a family friend Archie Hopper suggested her (being a shrink must give him extra kudos when it comes to judgment).

She eventually came to be the nanny of the adorable Baden Gold. It was an easy job, pick up Bae everyday from his fancy private school and then take him to his karate class or home, give him a healthy snake and make sure he did homework. Mr. Gold, unlike some parents she had worked for in the past, made an effort to spend time with his child, so there were usually no odd hours.

When Ruby first met Bae, she thought her gift was running out. He was quiet, responding only with nods and the shake of his curly haired head. She talked to Archie about her young's charge behavior and he assured her that Bae was just getting use to his parents' recent divorce and the move to another city.

It wasn't until the scariest moment of her life that things started to change. She was going to drop off Bae at his father's office, however she was told by his assistant that his meeting ran late. It was the perfect time to show the boy around _Storytime in Storybrooke_, she had promised to show him around if he continued to be good.

They first checked in with Granny who was all smiles for the shy boy. All of sudden Regina Mills, one of the newest regulars on the show came storming in, complaining about a rip in her regal gown. Ruby tried to help Granny pacify the enraged starlit before a situation incurred. When they were done fixing the dress, Bae was no where in sight.

Ruby, Granny and Ella the makeup and hairstylist started searching the entire floor. Luckily it was only minutes later that she found Bae, unluckily it was with his father. Belle, the wonderful human being she was injected, telling him all about Regina, how most children are terrified of her, and that the floor was a very child safe place.

Mr. Gold surprisingly gave her another chance. The man scared her, but when she saw him with Bae (and Belle), it made her believe he there must be some good inside the businessman.

And after their trip to the set, Bae was never quiet again. First all he would talk about was the show and Belle, but then he started opening up to her about school and the new friends he made. He started letting her help with his homework. They had a blast making a diorama of _The Cat in the Hat_ and he even started to hug when they said goodbye.

However little Bae would still talk about Belle every now and then, a topic Ruby bet his father had a lot to say about.

* * *

_Books & Ladders_

Belle was working on an edit of the latest episode of Storytime in Storybrooke, when Gold came into her office and jumped into a conversation with her.

"I think you should write a book," he said sitting down across from her.

"I'm sorry, a book? Of what?" she asked confused.

"A book of untold stories from the show. Please don't tell me your notebook isn't full of ideas of tales you don't have the budget to tell."

She instantly looked at the a thick binder on her shelf. She thought of story of the Little Mermaid she would love to tell on the show, however their CGI budget just couldn't handle all the underwater scenes. Belle wanted to tell the whole story of the mermaid, not just the parts where she falls in loves and trades her life and whole family for a prince.

"It would be a great way to convince certain people of the show marketability," Gold said interrupting her thoughts. "We need to get more merchandise out there, this needs to be more than a weekly show, it's need to be a cultural phenomenon."

She raised her eyebrows the speech, however as Jefferson had said, she was the creative brain behind the show and maybe should let someone else be concerned with the business aspect.

"But I don't know how to write a book…."

"Didn't you say Mr. Booth had?" he asked.

Yes she had and she remembered the day she told him very clearly. It was an hour before a scene in the library was to be shot and Rory had told her August was hanging out there. She suspiciously looked around the set, but there was no sign of the writer. However she did notice something difference about the set. In the shelves instead of the usually classic books, there were three new volumes that just did not belong.

She grabbed the set ladder and began to pick out the new books as she heard the familiar sound of a cane hitting the floor.

" What are you doing?" asked a bewildered Mr. Gold.

"August once again has decided to put his own books in the shelves," she said, extremely annoyed at her co-worker. "He has written this young adult series with stupid vampires and werewolves, it was on the bestseller list for a half a minute and he won't stop talking about it or trying to get it on the show."

"Are you allowed to be up there dear?"

"Probably not, just don't tell the union."

She fought with the third book in August's trilogy, what did he do super glue to the shelf? She tugged until she won, but so did gravity. She fell from the ladder, however before she could hit the floor, a pair of surprisingly strong arms caught her. Gold slammed himself the adjacent wall to keep them falling completely. One arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her legs, her body completely against his, he was warm, of course he was warm. Just because Jefferson and the others liked to call executives cold blooded lizards, didn't make them actual ones.

Gold and Belle started at each for the longest time, her still in his arm. She couldn't help but eye his lips for a split second. She really shouldn't be looking at her boss lips. She shouldn't be staring at any part of him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Gold as if he had been awakened put her down quickly. She immediately missed his closeness.

"It's no matter," he told her, brushing her off. As as he walked off set she couldn't help but watch him as he left.

"So get Mr. Booth to help, he'll get a portion of the profits," said Gold, bringing Belle back to the present. "But it will be your book, your name on the cover."

"I guess so, but again I'm not an author."

"No you are a storyteller and according to my son, the best one in the entire world. And he and I have read quite a few books, so he is an expert in the field."

Belle smiled at the thought of little Bae, she knew he would love the book. She imagined his father reading it to him before bed.

"I'll try," she said and he beamed at her for a second, his face had gone serious.

"Also there is a charity dinner party thrown by the president of the company tomorrow and I think it would be good if you attended it with me," he said not meeting her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Great, we'll leave from here at seven." And as quickly as he had come in, he was gone. Belle just stared at the door. Did Gold, her boss just ask her out? And did she just say yes?


	8. The Date

**The "Date"**

**Summary**: Belle still doesn't know if it is date…. but she will find out tonight.

**Notes**: Thanks to temporalteatime and venivedivici for reading it over, this chapter gave me a little trouble.

* * *

"Hey Belle, Gold left a message saying that the venue for the dinner has been changed, it is now at eight and is a cocktail party," said Thomas as Belle walked in the door. She glanced at the garment bag in her hand, it was definitely not a cocktail style dress and she didn't have time to go home (where her closet was very lacking) or go shopping.

After checking in with Jefferson about the day's schedule, she rushed over to wardobe where Granny was fitting Mary Margaret.

"Granny, do you by any chance have anything related to a cocktail dress," she asked, searching through the racks.

"No, darling, we are a kids show you know," Granny told her good heartedly. "Why do you ask?"

"I have to go to this charity event hosted by the president of the network and I need to make a good impression."

Mary Margaret looked her up and down and said, "I have a dress in my dressing room that may work. It will probably need a few adjustments but if Granny has time, it could work."

Anything of Mary Margaret's would be too long on her, she was four inches taller than her. The pair walked down the hallway to the actress' dressing room.

The actress held the dark blue dress against Belle's figure. "Oh this will be lovely, the color brings out of your eyes."

"Are you sure you aren't going to need it tonight?" Belle asked, looking at the beautiful dress, it was a simple strapless a-line dress.

"Oh, no, I just keep it in here, in case my agent drags me to some premiere to photo in some magazine," she said rolling her eyes. "I know he means well, but I'm not a the big party type."

"Me either, but if it helps the show," said Belle accepting the dress with a smile. She had Granny poke and prod her with her pins, so she could make the dress work for her and went back to work.

The day went by too quickly (something that rarely ever happened on a production day). She still had no idea if this was a date or not and she didn't trust anyone she worked with not to gossip (especially Jefferson who seemed to always be in everyone's business, which was great for being a producer, but horrible as a friend). Belle went back to wardrobe, where she found the dress fit perfectly, Granny truly had a gift.

Ashley had offered to do her hair and makeup. After the experience of being pulled every which way, she promised never to complain when the actors were taking too long getting ready again.

Belle was just getting up from her chair when Mr. Gold walked in and stopped. He was staring at her.

"Hello," she said shyly. He was probably just shocked to see her dressed properly, plus Ashley was a wonder with a makeup brush.

Her words seem to wake him up.  
"Hello Ms. French," he said. "I got something to go with your attire for tonight's evening."

He pulled out a large jewelry box from his jacket and opened it, it was a stunning "bib" diamond necklace.

"Oh, I can't," she said, looking the necklace, she didn't know much about jewelry but she knew it must be extremely expensive, since she doubted Gold ever bought fake anything.

"I rented it for the evening, so it would be a waste if you didn't," he told her. Damn him for being so convincing and damn the necklace for being so beautiful.

"Alright."

He motioned for her to turn around and she did. He was right behind her, she could feel his breathing in her ear and his hands on the back of her neck while he clasped the necklace.

"There," he said as she turned around to face him. "Are you ready to go?"

She just nodded, grabbing a shawl and followed him out, barely noticing Ashley and Granny watching the pair with raised eyebrows. She would hear all about it in the morning.

Outside of the building was a limo, the driver already had the door opened for them. She shimmed her way inside, mindful of her dress.

After Gold got into the car, she had to ask "Why did the party change from dinner to cocktail?"

"The president's favorite restaurant had a fire the night before, so he decided to have it at his daughter's flat."

"Oh," was all Belle could say and all she did until they pulled up to a lovely turn of the century building. Belle had past by the building a number of times and always wondered what kind of people lived in such a place, she guessed today she would finally find out.

Gold offered her his hand as she got out of the car and after she was standing extended her his arm. It took her a moment to understand what was going on but she took it. The doorman tipped his hat to Mr. Gold and they walked inside to a beautiful lobby. Belle barely had time to appreciate the elegant chandelier when the elevator doors opened and they rode up the highest floor.

Belle gripped Gold's arm tighter, she was getting nervous, she did not belong here, she belonged back at the studio, holed up in the writers' room, watching Whale and August argue about plot lines.

"You'll be fine," he whispered in her ear as he rang the doorbell. And while it didn't bring the desired effect of calming her, it did distract her and cause other feelings (feelings she should not have for her boss).

The door opened to a handsome blonde man with a smile that could sell a million tubes of toothpaste.

"Hello Cameron," he said, shaking his hand, he then turned to Belle.

"Frederick James, this is Belle French," Mr. Gold said. "She is the creator of Storytime in Storybrooke."

He shook her hand, smiling more. "My daughter adores that show and I know my wife would love to meet you."

"And where is Abigail?" Gold asked looking around the huge living room.

"In the kitchen," Frederick said with a sigh. "She hired those people herself, she should trust them, but you know chefs. Be sure to try the crab puffs, they are her speciality. I already had ten."

The doorbell rang once again and Frederick went to answer it, Gold maneuvered them over to a middle age man, who Belle recognized as the president.

"Hello Miles, this Belle French the creator of Storytime in Storybrooke," Gold said.

Belle had never met Miles King before, she would see him at the once a year company wide pep talk and occasionally at other corporate events.

"Hello, Miss French, it's always a pleasure to meet someone from the entertainment division. Gold has sung your and the shows praises at our meetings," he said good naturedly.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well," she told him shaking his hand.

"Frederick was just telling us that young Katie loves the show," Gold said.

"Oh yes that makes sense, if she had her way she would dress like a princess fairy everyday," King said, smiling at the thought of his granddaughter.

"Bae would wear a suit of armor if I let him," Gold admitted. "We were just about to get some drinks, would you like anything?"

"No, you two enjoy yourselves," King told them waving them off.

They went to the bar where Gold ask for two glasses of champagne.

"Let's toast my dear," he said clinking his flute against hers.

"Why?"

"Everyone has their weakness and Miles is definitely his daughter and granddaughter, now that he knows she loves the show, you are guaranteed another season."

"Love is a weakness?" she asked shocked. "So does that mean Bae is yours?"

"Yes," he said instantly. "This is business, you need to use every trick you have to get what you want."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't have to, you have me," he said looking into her eyes.

There was a moment, or maybe two, but Belle snapped out of it and put down her drink. "Where is the bathroom?" she asked looking around.

Gold pointed her to a hallway to the right and she left him by the bar, moments later he was greeted by some yuppies in Armani suits.

* * *

Belle exited the bathroom a few minutes later, getting lost in a sea of black designer dresses and suits. She nearly ran into a bookshelf, quickly turning around she bumped into an elegantly dressed older woman.

"I'm so sorry," she said earnestly.

"It's no problem," the woman said in a voice that was attempting to sound kind. "I'm Cora Mills."  
"Belle French," she said shaking her hand.

"Did I see you come in with Cameron?" Cora asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, he is my boss, he thought I should meet some of the executives."

"Oh, good."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if you were on a date with him, I would have to warn you about him," Cora said softly. "He and I have a history you could say…. What do you do you?"

"I'm the creator of Storytime in Storybrooke," Belle told her while processing her previous words.

"Then I think you know my daughter, Regina," Cora said smiling again.

Belle's mind raced, the reason Gold wanted Regina on the show wasn't because he was sleeping with her, he was sleeping with her mother.

"Yes, she is extremely talented," Belle said. "If you will excuse me, I'm expecting a phone call from the office."

This was definitely not a date. Gold probably just wanted the show to continue to get money for the company or at the very least so his lover's daughter could have a job.

She moved through the throngs of people and finally made it out in the quiet hallway. She was just about to press the elevator for the button down, when it opened to reveal two familiar faces.

"Belle!" Bae exclaimed. He ran out the lift and straight into her arms. He was wearing boyshorts and tee shirt, his hair slightly damp smelling of chlorine.

Ruby and young girl with blonde hair followed them.

"This is my friend Katie, we went swimming!" he said excitedly, the little girl waved. "Her grandpa is having a party at her parents house so she is hanging out with me and Ruby today."

"Oh Abigail and Freddie are your parents?" Belle said and the girl smiled and nodded.

"Do you write the fairy tales?" Katie asked shyly.

"Yes I do."  
"And she is the best at it ever!" Bae said still clinging to her waist. "Papa, Belle is here!"

Belle turned around and saw Gold staring at them.

"I couldn't find you at the party," he said. "You forgot your shawl."

He handed her the piece of fabric.  
"Thank you," she said. "I just felt a bit out of place in there and thought I mingled enough."

"Yes, it can be a bit overwhelming in there."

"Papa can Belle come over? I want her to see my room," said Bae happily still clinging to her.

"It's getting late, I need to get home, I have an early morning tomorrow, and I bet you do too," she told Bae, kissing the top of his curly his head.

"I'll take you home," Gold said.

"No, I'll get a taxi, it's okay," she said, taking off the necklace giving it back to him, going into the elevator and pressing the lobby button.


End file.
